minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Survival Mode Guide
This page is for the casual player who wants a nice simple outline of what steps must be taken to thrive. There will not be in-depth information on "completing" the game of Minecraft here, as there is already a much more in-depth explanation and plan on the original page. Again, this is for a player who just wants to know how to get started and use Minecraft to pass the time. Survival Mode is a game mode where a player must survive by building and altering the terrain to fulfill their needs all the while keeping an eye on the ever-present Health Bar and Hunger Bar. Depending on what difficulty the player chooses to play in, the danger of either bar depleting to life-threatening levels arises. The objective of the game is to survive and armed with only the player's right hand. It will be difficult to do so for much time without acquiring the necessary resources. The ideal progression of actions is as follows: *When you create a new world, you will spawn somewhere random in the world. This is the spawn point, and it is where you will end up when you die. Try to remember the coordinates and location by pressing F3 (which may not work on some computers), or by enabling them in the "Create World" screen. *Next, you must head towards the nearest tree and gather logs, which you can do by clicking and holding the left mouse button while your cursor is on a logs block until it breaks and drops the block. If there are no trees in the immediate area, walk towards one direction until you see some. *Craft the wood into wood planks by dragging the wooden blocks in one's inventory ( on PC, Y on Xbox, and Triangle on PlayStation.) to any place in the 2×2 crafting grid. *From there, create a Crafting Table by placing one wooden plank in each place in the crafting grid and dragging and dropping the table that appears to the right of the arrow into one's inventory. *From there, you can begin to use the rest of your wooden planks to create other items by using the upgraded 3×3 crafting grid that appears when right-clicking on the crafting table. It is recommended to find some sheep as soon as possible to create a bed. *Once you have a crafting table, you can start to make tools as well as many other items which will allow one to gather resources and reshape the terrain as you see fit through mining, customization, and ingenuity. First, you should craft a wooden pickaxe, use it to mine some stone, and then use the cobblestone to make stone tools. Remember to gather any stray coal you may come across. *Depending on one's difficulty setting, the number of hostile Mobs and how fast one are affected by Hunger increase. This means that for any difficulty above peaceful, you will have a greater urgency to procure a source of food, a sword, and armor for protection from mobs spawned at night or any dark areas. *A shelter for your first night will be simple. Many players prefer building pillars, digging a hole in a mountain, or simply by digging down. Whatever you choose to do, always remember to illuminate one's shelter with torches so that no mobs can spawn in the shelter. It is not recommended to venture off in the night, especially on one's first night. *You can kill certain mobs that spawn during the day to gather food items they drop, which can be cooked in a furnace (another indispensable item to have). From here on, it is up to you what you can do. You can explore the world and build amazing structures, or you can keep to one central point and create a self-sufficient little haven. You can even try your luck at going through the whole game to its "end", You decide what you make of this near-infinite world. Video File:How to survive your first day - Minecraft (for plebs) File:Minecraft Tutorial for Beginners! Part 1 - Your First Day, Shelter, and Tools File:How to survive your first night Trivia *Unlike Creative, in this mode, one can take damage from a variety of things such as Mobs, falling to one's death, drowning/ suffocating, starvation, and being burned. One cannot fly in Survival Mode, and unlike Creative Mode, one cannot break blocks with a single hit. One can gain objects. See also *Hardcore *Creative *Game modes Category:Gameplay Category:Guides